Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997)
Metal Slug 8 or also Metal Slug 8: All In to Live or All In to Die is the 8th installement of Metal Slug franchise and the direct sequel to Metal Slug 7/Double X, the game recycles the new characters added in Metal Slug Attack for IOS and Android. Plot Summary 5 years after the battle against the future rebel army, Donal Morden comes back to action, BUT something much worse is behind this war, a new military corporation called "Phantom Shadows" who strangely is affiliated with Rebel Army, Marco & Co. must take care of this once more and discover the truth behind some strange events that are happen with the help of a Mysterious Guy that is in the search of the CEO of Phantom Shadows: Satiko Suzuki. Playable Characters Missions & Bosses NOTE: The Bosses appears in order of appearance in any missions. Mission 1 (Holland) *Rebel Giant MK.II Mission 2 (Chad) *Abigail w/Beatriz Mission 3 (Texas, U.S.A.) *Rebel Mecha-Bull † Mission 4 (Switzerland) *Donald Morden Ver.Tani Oh Mission 5 (Egypt) *Mummy Warrior † *Mummy Cat † *Pharaoh Arc † Mission 6 (China) *Mars Brain Robot † Mission 7 (Saudi Arabia) *Abul Abbas *Rogue Giant Mission 8 (Phantom Shadows' Base on the earth) *Allen Jr. (2nd Encounter) *Mars Professor Final Mission (Space and Phantom Shadows' Spaceship base) *Dark Monoeye † *Tyrant Pharaoh † w/Cleopatra †, Lovely Mummy † and Tyrant Warrior † *Allen Jr. (?) (Last Encounter) *Orochi Leona w/Professor † *Satiko Suzuki † **Human (1st Form) **Zombie (2nd Form) **DraGodzilla (Final Form) P.o.W. & P.o.W. Helpers Note: The characters with different letter are the P.o.W. Helpers *Normal Prisoners *''Hyakutaro Ichimonji'' *Rumi Aikawa *''Utan'' *''MS-Alice'' *The President *''Vatn'' *Madoka Aikawa *''Red Goblin & Machynia'' *''Scotia Amundsen'' *''El Dorado'' *''Regular Army Soldiers'' *''Rebel Army Soldiers'' '''(Tempral Allies) *Allen O'Neil' (Temporal Ally) *Abigail'' (Temporal Ally) *''Beatriz'' (Temporal Ally) *''Donald Morden'' (Temporal Ally) Transformations *Monkey *Fat *Zombie *Werewolf (New) *Mummy Enemies *Rebel Army Soldiers **Bazooka **Shielded **Minelayer **Rifleman **Paratrooper **Biker **Gatling **Rocket Bomb **Mortar **Rocket Diver **Hazmat (Orange) **Hazmat (Green) *Bodyguards **Rebel Infantry **Rifleman **Shielded **Mortar **Rocket Bomb *Balor *Iron Iso *Iron Iso II *Girida-O *Nop-03 Sarubia *Nop-03 Sarubia Mk.II *Dararin Dara Dara *LV-Armor *Di-Cokka *Di-Cokka Mk.II *R-Shobu *R.R-Shobu *T-2B Melty Honey *MH-6 s *Regimental MH-6 s *M-15A Bradley *Phantom Soldiers **Bazooka **Shielded **Minelayer **Rifleman **Paratrooper **Biker **Gatling **Rocket Bomb **Mortar **Rocket Diver **Horse Rider *Zombies **Man **Woman **Fat Man **Young Man **Scientist **Rebel Soldier **Halloween Soldier **Phantom Shadow Soldier *Tar Man *Tar Man (Red) *Skeleton Tar Man *Werewolf **Man **Woman *Mummy *Mummy (Awakening) *Hunged Mummy *Hunged Mummy (Awakening) *Dog Mummy *Dog Mummy (Awakening) *Mummy Cat *Lovely Mummy *Chariot *Bat *Arabian Soldier *Arabian Fighter *Camel Rider *Elite Arabian Fighter *Elite Camel Rider *Elite Arabian Soldier Vehicles *SV-001 *SV-001 Experimental *Slug Armor *Slug Gunner *Slug Giant *Slug Flyer *Slug Copter *Drill Slug Mk.II (New) *Slugnoid **Walker Bomb **Type-R **Type-B **Type-Ikari (New) *Slug Horse (New) *Donkey Slug *Elephant Slug *Rocket Slug (New) *Slug Mariner *Astro Slug *Protogunner *Regular Army Helicopter Mk.II (New) Character Art Gallery Heroes MSD - Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto File:MSD - Tarma Roving.png|Tarma Roving Fiolina Germi.png|Fio Germi File:Nadia Cassel MSD.png|Nadia Cassel File:Trevor Spacey MSD.png|Trevor Spacey File:Ralf jones metal slug defense by heidernn-d860zie.png|Ralf Jones MSD - Clark Still.png|Clark Still Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Leona Heidern File:MSD - Nathalie Neo.png|Nathalie Neo File:MSD - Roberto Nicola.png|Roberto Nicola File:MSD - Walter Ryan.png|Walter Ryan File:Tyra Elson MSD.png|Tyra Elson File:MSD - Gimlet.png|Gimlet File:MSD - Red Eye.png|Red Eye File:MSD - Alisa Stewart.png|Alisa Stewart File:MSD - Whip.png|Whip HeidernMSD.png|Heidern Prisoners of War/Allies File:P.o.W..png|Prisoner of War File:Hyakutaro.png|Hyakutaro Ichimonji File:2b6.png|Rumi Aikawa File:MSD - Utan.png|Utan Unit illust 329.png|MS-Alice File:President.png|President Unit illust 360.png|Vatn File:594.png|Madoka Aikawa Unit illust 285.png|Red Goblin & Machynia Unit illust 281.png|Scotia Amundsen File:Unit illust 305.png|El Dorado File:Story act 046.png|Regular Army Soldiers Normal Enemies File:Story act 091.png|Rebel Army Soldiers File:Msa rookiepack 009.png|Mummy Cat File:Lovely mummy metal slug attack by locoin-dbgqi5v.png|Lovely Mummy NPCs (Enemies) Unit illust 745.png|Professor Villains/Bosses MSD - Allen O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil Unit illust 353.png|Allen O'Neil (Wrath) File:Rebel Gigant MK II MSA idle.gif|Rebel Gigant Mk.II Unit illust 359.png|Abigail Unit illust 425.png|Beatriz File:Donald Morden MSD.png|Donald Morden File:Story act 016.png|Mummy Warrior File:Story act 013.png|Pharaoh File:Mars Brain Robot.png|Mars Brain Robot MSD - Abul Abbas.png|Abul Abbas File:Rogue Gigant.png|Rogue Gigant File:MSD - Allen O'Neil Jr.png|Allen Jr. File:Captura de pantalla 2018-05-19 a las 9.48.43 p.m..png|Mars Professor File:Dark Monoeye.png|Dark Monoeye Unit illust 451.png|Cleopatra Unit illust 657.png|Orochi Leona Unit illust 306.png|Professor Trivia *The game has leak of original themes since is a "Kind" of revival for the series after many years from the development of Metal Slug Double XX. *Yoshino and Dragunov are mentioned on the epilogue as "Two women who declares another war" making people knows that there will be a Metal Slug 9 game featuring the Ptolemaic Army as the main antagonists once more. Gallery File:Metal Slug 8 Soldier Select (Beginning).jpg|Soldier Select (Beginning) File:Metal Slug 8 Soldier Select (All Free Characters Unlocked).jpg|Soldier Select (All Free Characters Unlocked) File:Metal Slug 8 Soldier Select (All Characters Unlocked).jpg|Soldier Select (All Characters Unlocked) File:Metal Slug 8 Screenshot Mission 3.png|Screenshot (Mission 3) Project X Zone 3 Easter Eggs When Marco and Eri are the only soldiers chosen by the player, references to Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies may appear. *In Mission 1 the PXZ3 arrangement of the Main Theme will play instead of the original arrangement, as well, when we faces Rebel Gigant Mk.II, Wonderful, Brave New Project will play during the boss fight. *In Mission 5 when we faces Pharaoh Arc, the PXZ3 arrangement of First Contact will play during the boss fight. *In Mission 8, when we faces Mars Professor, the PXZ3 arrangement of Unavoidable Duel will play during the boss fight. Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Metal Slug Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:T Rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Sequel Category:PEGI 18 Category:Sequels